


Late Nights

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Series: My Brother's Friend [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hardcore, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: A collection of fics that involve Link being used between the two brothers. Pure  smut with little storyline.





	1. Late Nights

_Could it have been the gleam in the wide, cerulean eyes? The softness of his dark locks? Or could it have been the way he never fails to have a lopsided goofy grin on his face that shows off his kitten fang. Whatever ignited the fire inside Cole wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was that he was in love with Link and Link was in love with him, but no one could ever know. Not their parents, not their friends, not even Rhett._

Since Link’s mother worked late nights, sometimes even the graveyard shift at the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. McLaughlin would have Link sleepover. They treated and felt as if the boy was their own son. And Mr. McLaughlin, though he would never dare to speak it aloud, he always felt that he filled the father role that was missing from Link’s life. He would even go as far as to call Link his ' _son'_.

Nights when Link would sleep over were a constant love-hate relationship for the oldest boy. He hated how the love of his life was right next door and he couldn’t do anything about it. Sometimes, Cole would find himself masturbating to the sounds of Link’s giggles or whines whenever Rhett would pin him down and pull the ‘I’m Dead’ move. He hated how his younger brother could touch Link so freely whenever he wanted to. He hated how he would have to pretend to be the nice older brother and let Rhett and Link  into his room to play video games only so he could get closer to the brunette. Yet he loved Link's scent that lingered. He loved the way the brunette would stagger back to Rhett’s room after being fucked, making the faintest of wet noises with every step he took. Knowing that Link would have to lay besides his best friend while with a sore back, sore legs, and even sometimes a tummy ache.

Though Rhett remained completely oblivious, completely transfixed on the television screen, Link slowly but surely began to catch on. He noticed the way Cole’s eyes would linger on him whenever he would speak, how the older boy would lick his lips whenever his shirt would ride up. At first, it made the youngest of the three blush and shift uncomfortably.

Now, Link loves the attention he gets from the older boy. Now, whenever he and Rhett are playing video games, Link lays on his stomach, arching his back, making his ass become more prominent as the nylon shorts rest against his cleft, making Cole’s mouth water. He would let out with small whimpers every time he would stretch, blaming it on the position he was laying in.

_I’ll give you a position to whimper about_. The oldest blonde thought to himself.

“Whelp, I’m gonna go take a leak and get us some soda. Sound good brother?” Rhett said, referring to Link instead of his actual biological brother. Once Rhett rose to his feet and shut the bedroom door behind him, Cole wasted no time in grabbing a fist full of soft, dark locks, causing Link to moan. He loved it when Cole was rough like this.

“Now listen here and you listen good.” He warned, tugging Link’s hair, forcing the boy to arch even more. “Keep actin’ like a slut and **I’ll fuck your pretty little ass like one.** Got it?” Another hard yank of the dark locks caused Link to bite back another moan. “If ya don’t keep quiet I’ll choke you with my dick. Make you take all of it to the base. Have you lick my balls with a mouth full of cock. You’d love that wouldn’t you?” He whispered, his hot breath creeped down the boy's neck. Link shivered, trying to keep as quiet as possible as he felt long, thick fingers press against his cleft. With a swift move of his hand, Cole smacked his boyfriend's cloth asscheek, squeezing it tightly afterwards. “You're not wearing any underwear? You must really want to be fucked huh? Can you picture it baby, your needy little hole stretched to the max around my cock as I take you from behind for however long I want. Now you have two options: Either you're going to be a good boy and keep your voice down tonight. Or I'll invite a buddy of mine over to fuck your mouth and keep you quiet that way.”

“I-I-ll be good..Ah! I promise I'll be a good boy.”

Rhett returner with the cold canned beverages in his hand, he handed one to each of the boys before taking his seat besides his best friend. Cole regained his poker face as if nothing happened while his younger brother was away. Link on the other hand sat there wide eyed and face flushed. This *too went unnoticed by Rhett. Or possibly Rhett knew that his brother was fucking his best friend but chose to ignore it. Their walls are thin, could it be that Rhett pleasures himself to the sounds of Link being brutally fucked into the mattress? Every time they are alone Rhett has to resist the urge of force himself onto his smaller friend. In the boy’s locker room after P.E., when they go swimming at the lake...Always thinking about the velvety warmth he would feel as he slipped his aching cock into Link’s tight little asshole, abusing it like how his brother had done many times before.

“Rhett? Are you ready?” Link asked, wondering if he could take the game off of pause. Rhett heard the question but didn’t respond. He was too distracted by his wandering mind, filled with obscene images of Link sprawled out on his bed, completely naked with his legs to his chest. His hole virgin-like desperately waiting to be filled while he muttered the words ‘ _Rhett? Are you ready?’._

It wasn’t until he felt the jab of a familiar pointy elbow that he was ripped from his fantasy world and placed back into reality. “H-Huh? Oh, yeah.” Link rolled his eyes in annoyance while Cole held a smug look on his face, knowing exactly what his brother was day dreaming about. If it wasn’t the flushed facial expression on his younger brother’s face then it definitely was the tent in his shorts that made it a dead give away. Link, being as innocent as he was, kept his gaze on the screen in front of him. Besides, why would he look at his best friend’s crotch anyway?

The boys switched to a different video game, a shooting one. Link suggested that Rhett do single player since he hated guns and violence. Racing games, wrestling, all other games Link did well with but anything that pertained to war made him uncomfortable. Yet ironically, he enjoyed watching his best friend play. Rhett enjoyed it too. He enjoyed the way Link would complement his accuracy or how he would had his commentary. He especially loved the way the brunette would giggle each time Rhett threw a grenade too close and had to run away while repeating ‘oh shit’ over and over. Rhett was lost in his game, Cole took this as an opportunity to touch Link. After all, Link was **_his_**. Slowy, he ran his long fingers up and down the youngest boy’s spine, earning a chill to run through the small body like electricity. Resting his head on his arms, he allowed the oldest blonde to continue with his soft touches, softly purring as he did so.

_Cole did truly love Link. Their relationship wasn't defined by sex, though sex with Link was one of Cole’s favorite things to do. As much as he loved listening to his boyfriend purr, he enjoyed the delicious screams and desperate cries that would escape the plump lips._

Rhett faked a yawn. “Shoot, I'm getting tired. Wanna turn in for the night, Linkster?” He asked, turning off the console, not giving Link much of a choice but to say yes.

"Uh, sure Bud.”

The two best friends  brushed their teeth and said their goodnights before going to Rhett’s room. Rhett crawled into bed first, taking the spot next to the wall, followed by Link. His heart thumped with anticipation of what was to come once his best friend fell asleep. His hole twitched with the thought of the hard pounding he would receive in just a few short moments. He was practically  _dripping_. Link laid there silently in the pitch darkness, waiting for Rhett to find a position that was comfortable. Once he did, Link then listened for the sound of the blonde’s breathing to become leveled, signaling that he was fast asleep.

“Rhett? Rhett.” He whispered in a hush toned, hoping and praying that his friend wouldn’t respond, and luckily he didn’t. Moving about an inch a minute, Link slithered out of bed, tiptoeing across the hardwood floor, to the door. This was the hard part. Coming back he never had to worry about making too much noise because he could always blame it on going to the bathroom or getting a glass of water. Though, he could never use that excuse leaving because knowing Rhett, he would wait up until his brunette friend returned.

Link crept to the room next door from his friend, not bothering to knock, he opened the door slowly, crystal blue eyes met emerald green ones, causing him to freeze right where he stood. Cole was sitting on his bed with his back resting against the headboard, cock in hand. The older boy’s lips curled into a sadistic smile. Without breaking eye contact, Cole began to stroke his dick, tightening his grip, imagining that it was Link’s tight asshole that he was fucking.

Link couldn’t do anything but stare at the large member before him, his mouth watering with lust. Without a word being exchanged, Link walked over to where Cole was and climbed onto his bed, kneeling in front of the older teen.

“I missed ya, beautiful.” Cole said, cupping Link’s cheek, forcing his thumb into the small, wet mouth. Most times the brunette would obey and suck on the digit, but not tonight. Tonight Link was tired of waiting. Instead, without warning, Link lowered his head, taking the tip of Cole’s thick cock into his mouth and began sucking gently, his hand massaging his boyfriend at the base. The older boy stared at him shocked before the pleasure set in, causing him to moan. He blushes in embarrassment. Usually he is able to keep his composure, it is usually always Link who is making the most obscene sounds. The louder the brunette’s slurping noises became, the tighter Cole’s grip became on the dark locks as he thrusted into Link’s mouth.

“Mmmh!!”

“That’s right baby, choke on it.” The blonde said with a sleazy smirk,regaining his composure as he increasing his speed with every snap of his hips. “Look at me.” He ordered, yanking the boy’s hair.

“Gah!” Link looked up, his face stained with tears, chin dripping in drool as he fought to keep the cock in his mouth. Once Cole felt himself reaching the peak, he pulled Link off of him, earning a desperate cry from the youth, causing a shiver to race down his spine.

“Such a filthy whore.” He spat, causing Link to blush.”Get on your knees, I’m going to fuck you like I hate you.” Cole promised. Quickly, Link scrambled to obey his boyfriend’s orders. The older of the two laughed, amused by how eager the boy was. Once in position, Cole wrapped his hard hand around the frail ankle, pulling Link closer to him as he lined up his cock with Link’s pink asshole. “Such a perfect hole you got here. So pink and small...It’s a shame that I’m going to completely destroy it. Wonder if you’ll ever be this tight again. Look, it’s so hungry it’s actually _twitching_ for attention.”

Cole’s words caused a deep red hue to wash over Link’s face. He _knew_ his asshole was twitching with anticipation, but he couldn’t control himself. Last weekend he spent it at his grandmother’s house and wasn’t able to get his boypussy filled the way he wanted. The closest thing he had was a hairbrush handle, but even then, that wasn’t enough to satisfy his need for thick, pulsing cock.

“P-Please…” He begged, reaching his hands behind him, spreading himself open more than he already was, supporting his weight on only his chest and knees. “Fingers...Tongue...Please, something, anything.” Link sounded almost as if he was crying by this point.

“How ‘bout both?”

“Huh?” Link looked over his shoulder to get a better understanding on what his boyfriend was talking about. That is when he felt it: Cole’s flat tongue, slowly lapping against his entrance. Quickly, he buried his face into pillows and let out with a loud moan. Feeling pleased with himself, Cole did it again and again until the Link was a shaking, incoherent mess.

Once satisfied, he leaned back to sit on his heels, watching as the glistening pink hole before him twitched with need. The boy’s long fingers teased his own entrance, biting his lip as his middle finger sank into his tight heat.

Link winced at the painful stretch his hole endured when Cole added his fingers. With one hand firmly wrapped around the boy’s boney hip, he began thrusting his fingers wildly into his boyfriend. Link, not trusting that he would be able to remain quiet tried to pull away but Cole held him in place, continuing his assault.

“Whether you keep quiet or scream doesn’t make a difference to me. Either way, I’m not stopping.” The older boy said with a sharp smack to Link’s ass, adding a second finger. The brunette screamed into the pillow, enduring the rough handling as best as he could. He was young and sensitive, he wasn’t able to control the volume of his moans or hold back any of the filthy sounds he made. Link would moan if the kissing session between Cole and him became too intense, or if Cole kissed his neck or grabbed his wrist. By the time the third finger was added, Link was already arched like a cat in heat, mummbing words that would barely pass as english. At this point, the older boy’s cock was like a steel bar and dripping profusely. Link’s entire body stiffened when Cole began a scissoring his asshole. Cole was older, his fingers were bigger, and it felt _soo_ good.

Once Link started thrusting himself onto the thick fingers, Cole knew it was time, slowly he removed the digits, amused with the disappointed grunt that escaped the raven’s lips. He moaned at the sight of the twitching pink hole before him.

“Relax baby, you're going to get something much bigger in a second.” He said, gripping his now leaking cock with one hand while the other pulled Link down onto it. Cole let out with a hiss of pleasure when he pushed past the tight ring of muscles. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight. You didn’t fuck yourself while at granny’s? Hm? You didn’t wait till she went to bed to touch your boy-hole?” He said with a possessive growl.

Link only moaned in response, too busy focusing on the mild burning sensation in order to pay much attention to the question or all the other dirty things his boyfriend was whispering into his ear. “Oh...Oh gosh..!” He muttered, his crystal blue eyes grew wide as Cole pushed deeper into him, feeling as if there was no end to the older boy’s manhood. Link scrambled to pull away, after having the overwhelming feeling of fullness, but all his attempts failed. Each time he would pull away, Cole would pull him right back, increasing the power of his thrust each time till Link was bouncing on his cock. The dark haired beauty struggled to keep his screams muffled into the pillow, clawing at the sheets till his knuckles turned white.  
  
Cole was only ever this rough when he and Link had the house to themselves. He knew he should be gentle with his lover but he wouldn’t help himself, Link looked like such a cock hungry slut. Though Link was only at his grandmother’s house for the weekend, but to a horny teenage boy that is more like two weeks.  
  
“You’re boypussy is so fucking good.” He said, grabbing a handful of Link’s ass cheek, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Link was **_there_**. At the point in which he no longer was able to moan or scream. Instead, only silence escaped his plumped lips with the sound of a strangled cry every so often.  

That's when he knew Link was close, when the boy’s moans would fall silent and his body would become limp, giving his backside to his boyfriend for however long the older boy pleasend. Cole would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t close to cumming as well. Racing towards his own climax, Cole increased the speed and hardness of his thrusts, smacking Link ass and biting his neck, one of the boy’s more sensitive areas.  
  
Link arched his back and moan as ropes of cum painted his own torso. The blonde boy grabbed him by his upper arms and held him still as he used Link’s ass as his own personal toy. The dominance he had over Link, the fact that Link couldn’t budge, he would have to endure it until it was over is what finished him. With one final thrust to the base, Coe released his hot seed deep inside his boyfriend, smirking as Link struggled to break free, feeling the warmth fill his insides.

The couple laid in silence, tangled in each other's arms as they fought to catch their breaths. “I-I should go back t-to bed…” Link said, his voice sounding raw, and his outward appearance looking completely disheveled. With one last kiss Link made his way back to Rhett’s room. Cole smirked and laughed to himself as he watched the way Link limped and staggered out the door, holding onto the wall for support.   
  
Quietly, the dark haired boy opened the bedroom door to his best friend’s room. _Good, he’s still asleep._ Tiptoeing ever so gently across the cold, hardwood floor, Link was able to make it back into bed.

_Mission accomplished._

Once settled in, Link turned onto his side, his back facing Rhett’s. He closed his eyes but they weren’t closed for long. Rhett rolled over, throwing his arm over him, pulling Link close. Though it was strange, Link was able to ignore and closed his eyes again. That was until Rhett put his lips to his ear, his hot breath skating over Link’s pale skin, causing him to shiver.  
  
“So, how was it?”


	2. Keep Quiet, Darling

“So, how was it?” Asked Rhett as he snaked his hand into the other boy's pants.

* * *

 

“Huh?”  Link asked meekly, arcing at the sudden new feeling. He's been touched before, but never by Rhett. It was a different kind of feeling, one he wasn’t used to. Instead of the crafty, skilled hands he had grown to love, they were inexperienced and clumsy, but brought him pleasure nonetheless.

“Don't play dumb with me. I asked how was it?” The blonde quickly grew annoyed, not in any mood to play games.

“H-How was what?”

“How was getting fucked by my older brother?” Rhett clarified. Without warning he shoves two of his fingers inside of Links freshly fucked hole. Link tried to close his legs but Rhett held them open. “What, you'll fuck my brother but not me? I'm a little jealous, Neal. I'm your best friend, it's only fair.” He said with a triumphant smirk when the younger boy spread his legs in defeat, whimpering as Rhett’s knuckles brushed against the sensitive walls of his insides. “There we go, nice and easy. See, it wasn’t that hard now, was it?”  
  
“N-No…” Link still felt Cole inside of him, it was bliss and pain all mixed into one, like watercolors on a canvas. Rhett’s fingers only intensified the feeling. It wasn’t long until Link found himself thrusting onto the digits the same way he did Cole’s. He felt hot all ove. As if the blonde was reading his mind, Rhett lifted Link’s shirt, exposing his nipples to the cool air, taking one in his mouth as his free hand  twisted and pinched the other. Rhett eventually switched, putting the other nipple through the same abuse. The younger boy’s whimpers only encouraged his friend’s actions, the more he moaned, the more assertive Rhett became. It was a surprise that someone as small as Link didn’t break under such rough handling.  
  
“R-Rhett!..”  
  
“That’s right baby, say my name.” It sounded like something from a cheesy porno but he didn't care. He waited too long to hear his name escape Link's plump lips in such a filthy, needy tone. The blonde didn’t know where to put his mouth next. He wanted to taste every inch of the brunette, make him squirm and quiver under his touch. Link’s words became jumbled, he was pleading for something but it fell on deaf ears. “You thought you were sneaky, huh? Trying to be all quiet, thinking I wouldn't find out? Well you're right. I wouldn't have... Not If you weren't squealing on the end of my brother’s cock like a cheaply paid whore.”

“A-Are you mad…?” Link could feel the tears already begging to form, threatening to fall, racing one another. 

“Mad? No baby, not at all.”

Link sighed in relief, feeling as though a wave of pressure and anxiety has been lifted. He would be heartbroken if he was forced to chose between his friendship with Rhett or his relationship with Cole. He didn’t even want to begin to entertain the thought of what he would do if that day ever came.

“I just want a turn is all.” The blonde's words were venom and his eyes were menacing, yet his touch was gentle as he ran the pads of his fingers along the walls of Link’s insides, looking for that special spot. 

“Mmmmm…Oh, gosh!”  
  
“Shh, you gotta be quiet, darling.”  Rhett whispered, kissing the quivering boy as he worked the third finger inside, stretching Link open, getting him as ready as possible despite just recently being fucked. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He promised, drinking in the sight of his best friend withering before him. Rhett was in awe at how calm the brunette became from just a few softly spoken words. Link had always been like that. No matter what kind of trouble they got into, all Rhett had to do was tell him that everything would be okay. No matter how grim things became, or how bad his anxiety over powered the boy, he always found comfort in Rhett's words. It almost made him feel bad for molesting the youth. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.” The vulgar language caused the pale boy to blush, placing his arm over his face in order to hide his embarrassment. “Don’t you dare hide your face, you’re too dang beautiful. Besides... I wanna see the look on your face when I do this.”  Cupping his hands under Link’s knees, slowly sinking into the tight, wet heat. Rhett moaned, it felt nothing like his hand. The warmth was far beyond anything he could ever had imagined.   
  
Link’s knuckle turned white from how tightly he was grabbing the bed sheets. He was so conflicted with his feelings, it was as if a war was waging inside of him. Part of him wanted to pull away, the feeling was all too overwhelming yet another part of him, _the slut part_ , wanted to lay there and take it. He wanted to become Rhett’s fuck toy, surrendering himself completely and become his cock hungry whore. He wanted both of his holes filled by the two brothers, feeling the warmth of their cum as they force him to swallow. He was so young yet had such adult-like perversions. But he didn’t care. As long as he was getting cock, he didn’t care about anything. Link was so lost in the Wonderland of pleasure, that he didn’t even realize he was calling out for more, begging for Rhett to fuck him harder. They say you can’t rape the willing, if so, Link wanted the closest thing to it.  
  
Rhett moaned, disgusted and yet turned on by the feeling of Link’s already cum-filled ass. He tried to push the thought of it being his brother’s seed out of his mind and focus all of his attention on the intense heat that surrounded his dick and the sound of Link moaning like a bitch in heat.

“W-Wait...sto-stop…” And just like that, Rhett stopped. It was as if he was turned to stone. He didn't move a muscle, unable to remember the last time he had been this tense. 

“What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?” Rhett began to attack Link's mouth with kisses, his way of apologizing for his aggressive behavior. _Oh God, please don't tell me to pull out._

“N-No, just…” Link put his hand on the broad chest, pushing Rhett away. He wanted to ride Rhett, feeling all of the the older boy’s cock inside of him. He was a whore and was proud. Though those were his intentions, Rhett read his body language completely wrong. In Rhett’s mind, Link was trying to escape and he'd be **_damned_ ** if he let that happen.

“Oh hell no. You're staying right where you are, Daddy ain’t finish yet.” Rhett wrapped his large hand firmly around the brunette’s neck, choking him just enough for him feel the power he possessed and to be grateful that Rhett didn't snap him like a twig, yet not tight enough to do any serious damage or leave any marks.

No, Rhett wasn't stupid enough to leave marks. For years he dreamed about what he'd do to Link if he ever got the chance. When he would allow himself to partake in his devious dreams, his mind would run wild with methods on how he would make the quiet boy squeal like a pig. Often times he would touch himself at the thought of Link gagging on his cock or the way the younger boy would claw at the sheets, his body sliding back and forth with every powerful thrust.

Link knew that he should have struggled, fought to escape the grip Rhett had on him, but he didn't. Instead, he welcomed the pounding, thrust after sloppy thrust, Link allowed himself to be completely and utterly ravished. His entire lower half throbbed with pain but that didn't stop the boy from begging for more of ‘Daddy’s cock.”.  With a low growl, Rhett released his own seed inside of the fuck toy. Looking down, he felt satisfied seeing his pet look completely wrecked, used and abused. At some point during it all, Link reached his own orgasm, and by the looks of it, it was more than just once.

  
Slowly, Rhett pulled out, settling down next to his best friend, pulling the panting, cum filled boy into his arms. He was too tired to be bothered by the idea of lying in dirty sheets and Link was too far gone in bliss to even notice. Rhett kissed the sleeping boy’s forehead, thanking him for surrendering himself, even if it was for tonight and this night alone. He felt the dark veil of sleep drape over him, consuming him in the darkness. He should rest, he knew he should but he fought off the ghostly presence. He needed to stay awake. He needed to remember this moment, every microscopic detail of this night needed to be burned into his memory for he may replay this scene over and over again, like a silent movie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. I want to make this into a long shameless smut filled series and would love to know what you think. 
> 
> I feel like I should write some tooth rotting fluff to make up for what I just wrote..I am going to Hell.


End file.
